1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been proposed various recording and/or reproducing devices arranged to perform recording and/or reproducing by loading thereon cassettes containing recording media such as magnetic sheets or magnetic tapes. The apparatus of this kind is convenient for handling the recording medium since it is protected by the cassette. However, there may arise the danger of damaging a recording head or a drive shaft due to erroneous or incomplete loading of the cassette. Further, in the case of a cassette containing a magnetic sheet or the like, the cassette is sometimes thinly fabricated. Such a cassette tends to have the cassette itself or the magnetic sheet therein damaged or broken due to erroneous or incomplete loading.
With regard to an arrangement for taking the cassette out of the apparatus on the other hand, there has been proposed an arrangement in which the cassette is arranged to be pushed out from a cassette receiving part of the apparatus in response to a cassette removing operation. This arrangement has considerably improved the operability of the apparatus. However, as a result of a tendency to reduce the size of such apparatus, it has become preferable to have no directional limitation for handling the apparatus. In other words, it has become preferable to have the apparatus arranged to be easily and safely operable in any direction. However, in the case of the apparatus of the prior art arranged to push out a cassette from a cassette receiving part in response to a cassette removing operation, the cassette has been in danger of being broken or damaged by being dropped when the removing operation is performed with the cassette port facing in a downward direction.